The Coniquense of stupidity
by ninja.girl2781
Summary: Layla's veiws on life change when will does something stupid. Layla/Warren. Later on Will/Magenta and Ethan/ Zach
1. 1 The Start

Disclaimer: NOT mine, I wish they were but there mot. Note I have read multiple fanfictions. I might use someone's idea without realizing it and if that is the case. I am sorry. (s/p?) means what is the spelling for those who dont know.

* * *

Layla's POV

It was the middle of my sophomore year. I was moved to the Hero track when I handled Penny. Zach and Magenta dated for a month then split up for some reason. Warren was a junior. His mom and my mom have become friends so I saw a lot of him. He moved closer to Will and me. He said it was closer to the _Paper Lantern._ It was closer but I also over heard the news of their address had gotten back to Barren Battle.

That was what set us up for what changed my outlook of life.

Warren:"Hey Layla, your mom home? I need to see if I can stay somewhere that isn't home or the Strongholds. Zach is sick from overuse of his powers. Ethan is too close to the Maxville penetentionary (s/p?) and just a no as far as Magenta."

Layla: "Sorry. She should be back in about an hour though."

Warren: "Thanks."

Warren enters and sits on the couch. We help each other with our homework for about 50 minutes before there is a knock at the door. Getting the door, I see Will is there. He just barges in and then accuses me of cheating on him when he sees Warren.

Jenny: "Will! Layla and Warren were doing homework! They do that a lot and Warren, I got a call from your mom. Yes you can stay until the family leaves."

With that Will says we are done and leaves in a huff.

Layla: "A year of dating and we're over. Just like that and just for working on homework with a boy. WOW! He really is stupid. That git! Ugh! He can be so self-centered."

Warren and Jenny: "LAYLA!"

As I realized what I was saying a look of horror came over me.

Jenny: "Dear. Calm down. It's okay. He is a git."

We went to the _Paper Lantern_ so Warren could work his shift and also for dinner. Needless to say, I went to bed very emotional and was not in a happy mood when morning came.

Will changed everything in my life and that was just the first of many things to happen.


	2. 2 Begining of Summer

Layla's POV

-At the beginning of summer-

Jenny: "Layla, I need you pack clothing for about half of the summer. you and Warren are staying at my brother, Derek's house."

Layla: "Okay but why?"

Jenny: "Two reasons. One, Barren Battle is out and can't hurt Derek. Two, my past stalker is back. You know his kid from Sky High. It isn't safe for you or Warren right now."

*Knock, knock*

Layla: "I've got it. Now who could it be? Warren and Liz never knock. *Opens the door* Oh, hello Mr., Mrs. Stronghold, Will. What can I do for you?"

Josie: "We were wondering if you wanted to stay with us for the summer."

Will: "What were you saying about Warren and this Liz girl?"

Warren: "She was saying that my mom and I don't knock. Liz and Jenny are talking. Want help packing?"

Steve: "Packing?"

Layla: "Yeah. Warren and myself are going to stay at my uncle's house. Warren, I accept your offer. I am sorry but we need to go. Mom and Liz are in the kitchen if you want to talk to them."

Steven Josie go talk to the two moms but Will follows Warren and myself. Our house are two story and our bedroom on the second floor. It's a three two with my mom n the ! master, Warren and myself getting our own bedrooms and having to share a bathroom. Once upstairs we head up into my room.

Layla: "Warren could bring down the suitcase and pack up the bathroom? I can get the shirts gathered for you if you want?"

Warren: "Thanks Hippie. Here. Just grab the few dressy ones I have and the tree in the closet. Do I have to grab the… you know what? *Shudders in the process of saying that.* If I do then something is going to get burnt."

Layla: "No I gathered them up yesterday. They are in the travel case. It also has the makeup from Magenta in it. Just grab the case and put it on my bed. Also grab several belts for your dress slacks."

Will: "When did he get a room here? Layla, look I'm sorry for the mess of me accusing you of cheating on me with Warren. I …"

Josie: "WILLIAM THEODORE STRONGHOLD! Get your butt down here right now!"

Layla: "Guess you're sorry for not telling your parents about the break up. Will, leave before I explain to them that you cheated on me with the Ice chick."

Liz: "Layla! Warren! Come down here please."

With that all three of us head down. Standing in the kitchen is one new person, Derek. I jump into his arms and he catches me with ese.

Derek: "Layla. Nice seeing you again. Which one is Warren and who is the third?"

WIll: "Who are you?"

Layla: "He is my uncle, Derek. The one who is against the doorframe and a younger version of Barron Battle is Warren. The other is Will stronghold."

Warren: "What's the wrought we are taking? Layla, we need to double check everything."

Derek: "Drive to the airport, fly on my jet then drive to the house. Grab something to keep you busy. Try to keep it to one bag for the both of you as far as the entertainment is concerned."

Warren and I leave Will downstairs with everyone while we get the last of the stuff together. About five minutes later when we come down, Liz and mon are in the livingroom and Derek is still in the kitchen. We drop our stuff at the base of the stairs and say goodbye to our moms and give my uncle time to finish his phone call. After that, we are on our way.


End file.
